Experiment
by Mettlei
Summary: Tyki and Yuu are in established relationship, but Tyki decides that it's time for Yuu to realise few things, so he experiments a little. Yaoi. AU.


_Warnings: yaoi (lemon). Major ooc-ness. AU._

_Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Tyki/Yuu..._

_An: Yuu's eyes are black here, I know they're not in the anime, but they are in the manga, so sorry I was too lazy to change it since this was written a while ago..._

_..._

_Experiment..._

Their sex was always the same... seduction purely on Tyki's part... he would talk the stubborn Japanese man into activities with more than just gentle persuasion.

Pfft gentle persuasion wouldn't get him anywhere with Kanda... gentle persuasion would leave him horny and blue-balled. His seduction was rough and it _had_ to be rough, it had to be aggressive, he had to force Yuu to participate.

He had to pin the guy down on the bed or against the wall, wherever and he had to force himself on Kanda, he had to kiss roughly and he had to feed his lust on Yuu's grunts and growls and the thin hands pushing him away and suddenly pulling him closer when the youth apparently forgot to fight for a moment.

He had to stop then for a moment to look into red flushed face and smirk commenting on it, that's when Yuu would punch him in his gut and tell him to shut the fuck up already even if he wasn't talking before.

He forced the Japanese man into submission, he forced the stubborn proud Japanese man into sex every other day, because for a year now they were a couple, living together...

Yet nothing had changed. Kanda simply couldn't break the borders in his mind and Tyki was sure that the mind of Kanda Yuu was definitely fucked up, more than his probably.

His definitely was fucked up, the reasons simple... he loved the same uncaring unloving bastard Kanda Yuu... oh he did and he enjoyed every little grumpy fit Yuu threw at him, he enjoyed every stupid comment Yuu spat at him while they were having sex, he enjoyed it even when Yuu bit him too roughly for such little white teeth, he liked everything Yuu was, would be and could be...

And then their sex was always rough, always liquid fire... with Tyki groaning and growling possessively, grabbing at parts of Yuu that earned him choked out insults. 'Don't grab like a damn woman...f-fuck, move faster...' or a breathless string of curses when Kanda was enjoying it too much to come up with anything better... Tyki liked it and he wouldn't change it for anything.

The reason why he was able to stand the outstandingly antisocial and angry personality was his own naughty and easy personality, he and Yuu matched and even if he knew how the youth hates to be the submissive party he also knew that Yuu simply loves it. His dear boyfriend was just too proud to admit that he liked things up his ass...

However Tyki was feeling naughty and itchy to experiment with his Japanese lover... and since it was _always_ him engaging them in sexual activity, it was easy...

_Day number one_...went smoothly, they acted like usual, Tyki coming back from work and Yuu coming back from studies, they chatted by the fire place with glasses of wine and the temptation was great looking at Yuu's sparkling black eyes and the ass-long midnight blue hair shining in the fire light, the porcelain skin glistering as the Japanese beauty talked about daily stuff, he was sure Yuu too thought that surely somewhere along the evening Tyki will start his pursue for sex... he didn't. They went to bed after an hour, Tyki pressing a light kiss on his lover's lips just to pull away, pull up the blanket over their bodies and turn to the other side to sleep...

_Day number two_...Tyki had crises at work and when he finally got home at almost eleven o'clock his Japanese beauty wasn't in bed yet, he found a grumpy Yuu sitting on the couch in the living room in loose pyjama pants and tight black vest exposing the delicate creamy shoulders and pale lean arms, god how he loved that delicate body... but Yuu however looked... somehow angrier and grumpier than usual.

"Where the fuck you've been?"

From the strained voice he realised that Yuu is maybe having doubts about him right now, but Yuu wouldn't ask anything about it, he knew it so he calmly explained that there was this situation at work to which Yuu nodded annoyingly and left him in the living room shortly, when he got to the bedroom after a quick shower and found his lover laying on the back staring in the ceiling he laid beside the beauty kissing Yuu's cheek softly to that Yuu growled and jerked away.

He was so used to it, it made him smile. "Everything's fine at the university Yuu?" he asked tiredly and then Yuu was the one who coldly turned with the back to him and grumbled that everything was fucking fine and Tyki smirked, now... right now Yuu was waiting for him to start his forceful persuasion to sex... as he usually would... two days without was the longest hey had had... even if it was sometimes just a quick blow job, they still had some kind of intercourse... if he wouldn't act tomorrow Yuu would get worried and then the real experiment would start... now all he had to do was to be strong enough and keep away... he might easily spoil it by jumping the long haired male... it wasn't for nothing they never went without for more than two days... he turned his back as well pressing them together as he fixed his pillow willing himself to sleep even if he really wouldn't mind to play with his lovely babe right now...

_Day number three_... he was late again...it was around ten when he returned to his and his lovers house little bit taken aback when he found Yuu standing in the living room gazing at him with narrowed eyes.

He saw the insecurity behind those black orbs. Yes, he did... he though couldn't understand how a sane human being could even cheat on someone like Yuu... and he definitely _couldn't_ because for him not only Yuu was a fucking higher being, he also really loved Yuu...

But Kanda of course didn't ask him anything of the sort, just kept looking at him with the big eyes almost hurt.

"Hey Yuu... it would be only nice if you for a change would greet me with a kiss and not a glare... couples do that you know!" he cooed with a grin.

"Fuck you!" and Yuu was gone... such a charmer!

When he crawled in the bed with Yuu he felt his groin twitch just by looking at the lean form on the bed, already with the back on him... the turn of the hips drove him mad with wanting and he started to doubt his little experiment was worth holding back the immense pleasure he would get if he would forcefully engage Yuu in sexual activities... mhh, how he missed Yuu's mouth on him... the hot skilled mouth... skilled for him and because of him... nice, he was getting a boner. Day three damn it... he had to stay strong.

"Hey Yuu, if I get home earlier tomorrow evening would you like to go for a restaurant with me... it's been a while.." and he was being oh so mean right now... usually when they would go for a restaurant he would ravish Yuu's body all through after that, he would get wild and not stop till Kanda would be a screaming moaning boneless mass of pleasure on the bed or floor or wherever he wanted... but in his mind he planned to resist that joy if only to break his little adorable stoic lover.

"..._if_ you get home earlier from _work_... you can go _alone_...!"

Yep, Yuu was a charmer! And just because he knew the youth good enough he could tell Yuu is really thinking he might be having an affair... dear god, how could Yuu be so stupid...

"Fine... have it your way." he murmured turning his back and feeling rather bad actually, he would never ever... never fucking ever leave their relationship like this over the night... he would never fucking ever go to sleep knowing Yuu is upset or hurt... but dear god, Yuu had to realise that relationship... you know, it takes _two_! And no matter how used he was to the characteristic coldness and no matter how much he loved Yuu and mostly _because_ he loved Yuu... he would feel rather delighted if Yuu would realise that sometimes... _it hurt._

Day number four... he missed Yuu a lot... he craved for his baby madly and he could not concentrate on work whatsoever, the thought that Kanda might be breaking that beautiful head thinking that he's fucking with someone else right now nagged him... he knew Yuu would be thinking of this because no matter how Yuu resisted to show he cared Tyki knew the Japanese god did care of him, he knew it for all hundred percent otherwise they wouldn't be together.

When it was time to go home his boss came into his office informing him that it would be terribly nice if he stayed overtime...

So he came back home at around ten... thank god it was Friday and tomorrow they both would be free... they would be able to sleep in and he was sure his experiment would end somewhere along the weekend... it _had to_... otherwise he might go bonkers and do something nasty.

He heard the shower running and smiled, his groin twitching imagining his lover all dripping wet in the shower... he chuckled remembering how he had sneaked in the shower once when Kanda was expecting it the least... when he had started his foreplay till he had his Japanese perfection shaking all through clutching on his biceps digging the nails in his skin with the slender pale legs around his hips... just how much he loved hot needy and bothered Yuu he could never describe... there was no better aphrodisiac. And when he had Yuu in that state it was usually the way Yuu whimpered and mewled at his each touch and then it was him breathing in Yuu's hollow of the neck as he thrust upwards and his beauty was curling the thin fingers in his hair and breathing hot breaths on his temple with the sensual mouth parted.

He shivered kicking off his shoes and discarding his suit jacket over the couch, the temptation to sneak in the shower and repeat that kind of session was almost irresistible... he had to pull this through, besides there was a possibility that Kanda might simply kick him out or castrate him with a shampoo bottle or something. The thought made him grin, nah no matter how angry Yuu was at him he could always change Yuu's mind... always. This time wouldn't be an exception. It took him quite a lot but he resisted, instead he settled on the couch with a whiskey glass the other one set on the table.

Kanda came into the living room with a large white towel on the delicate shoulders and a mass of midnight blue hair all wet tangled messily in a knot to prevent wetting the whole house, Yuu had as usual after shower put on a black vest and black loose pyjama pants even though the youth slept in briefs, that's how Tyki knew the briefs were under those baggy useless pants... mh, he loved the little black briefs Yuu was wearing, he loved to pull them off.

But the gorgeous creature didn't even look at him and was about to leave him in the living room alone, that's when it clicked to him that they are... _falling apart_.

He was a complete moron for leaving it last night like he did, he was a complete moron!

"Yuu, come and sit down!" yes it was an order... he maybe was a complete moron but Kanda was just as big of a moron as he was... slowly and for the first time he was getting pissed at his too beautiful lover.

"Don't feel like it, Tyki Mikk... I'm going for bed!" Yuu's tone cold and angry... oh so they were both that way... he was ready to proclaim his experiment a devastating failure.

When the Japanese left, he emptied the whiskey and threw his head back on the couch. Yep, a failure. Complete moron!

"Who is it, mm? Who is it, tell me!"

He flinched and then he got up from the couch, he didn't expect Yuu to come back, he didn't expect Yuu to come close and jab a finger in his chest mercilessly, he didn't expect to see Yuu's charming eyes shimmering... oh god he was more than just a moron, at that moment he wanted to go and drown himself in the shower... somehow.

"Tell me! With who you're fucking behind my back mh? You think I'm stupid and I don't see or... feel? WHO IS IT?"

He didn't expect a scene of jealousy, oddly it warmed his heart, the tears in Yuu's eyes didn't though they sent a jibe of pain through his chest and he shook his head reaching out his hands but Kanda pulled away.

"Don't touch me... I don't want your hands on me if they had touched anyone else the way you touch me!"

"Yuu let me get a word! I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me! Why else wouldn't you touch me anymore, why else would you be so late from work... I hate you!"

The tears had streaked down Yuu's pale flawless cheeks and he forcefully then wrapped his arms around the fragile creature trying to squash the silly thoughts out.

"Yuu there is no one else I swear... I swear there's no one! Trust me Yuu I would never... never, you know it..." when he felt the slim body in his arms has relaxed he pulled away grabbing on the lean arms pulling the sexy little beast away to look in the beautiful face.

He could see it clearly on the pretty face... Yuu wasn't sad... those were not tears of sad humiliation, oh no... Yuu was pissed and angry... raging... he had the decency to let go of the arms and then he gasped sharply when the thin hands pushed him roughly on his chest, he fell back into the couch, his golden eyes went wider, he was about to stand up and maybe spank his misbehaving lover but a long pale finger pointing down at him stopped him.

"Don't fucking move!"

He didn't... his eyes threatened to pop out of his skull when Yuu... his gorgeous little Japanese lover threw the white towel away randomly never taking the black eyes off of him, Yuu's vest followed and he was erotically shocked, what the hell was Yuu doing...

Angrily his baby stepped out of the pyjama pants and they went flying leaving the beauty in the little black briefs. The picture was perfect and arousing the pale skin, the long mass of wet hair the red cheeks and the bulge in those skimpy briefs.

Kanda was standing across from him just looking at him and he was fully hard... his suit pants forming a tent at his crotch, he could very well see on the pale face that his lover is satisfied with the effect.

"So Tyki Mikk, you're not having anyone else... yet you won't touch _me_...?" saying the little 'me' Kanda made a gesture with the pale hands on the delicate body and Tyki could only groan and mentally scold himself because Yuu was right, how could he ever resist... Yuu was surely too beautiful.

Dumbly he watched the pale body as Kanda slipped down on the knees parting his legs getting between them, unbuckling his belt harshly and pulling his massive erection out of his pants and boxers not bothering to remove them, he bucked his hips when his hard flesh was in Yuu's grasp being squeezed by the delicate hand.

While looking into his eyes Kanda dipped the head and shoulders down and he gasping for air with his mouth wide with shock observed his lover on the knees with his erection in the hot mouth... wait... wait a minute... _success_! The experiment was a success!

"Y-Yuu..." he choked out and then groaned when Yuu pulled away still looking right into his eyes. His arms jerked, he was ready to grab and pull Kanda on himself but the Gorgeous slapped his hands away roughly.

"I said don't move, I meant it!"

He settled down... anticipating even if Yuu sounded like he's about to receive punishment... he would take it if it was sexual and it apparently was.

Kanda then stood up and he was fidgeting on the couch but stayed in place just to part his mouth in further shock when his beautiful baby returned holding a bottle of lube and a... vibrator...

Kanda smirked looking at him and dangling the toy in the air.

"Well I suppose you did get me this, didn't you... even though you said that only _you_ are allowed to use it on me... it think I'll make an exception here..." Yuu cooed out uncharacteristically, Tyki didn't say anything, his mind was long since packed and... gone. He just watched his lean lover get out of the little black briefs freeing the swollen erection.

"..You know since I'm all horny and just so hot and bothered, so yes, I'll make an exception here..." Yuu finished now not looking at him, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirted it on the palm covering the three fingers.

Tyki gasped when the youth crawled on his lap straddling him but not touching him and barely brushing against him in any way, and just because he thought this is all too arousing to spoil... he didn't move...

"Don't worry Tyki Mikk, I'll be quick about it..." Yuu murmured and he groaned loudly when Yuu's eyes closed, a hand disappeared behind the lithe body, he could _hear_ those slick fingers working, it simply drove him mad with need, his pulled out and naked erection twitched and throbbed as he kept watching Yuu's flushing face from close up, with the black eyes shut and the long eyelashes fluttering on red cheeks the plump lips parted drawing sharp breaths. He moaned when Yuu bit on the lower lip, _he_ of all people knew that it means...

"Mhh Tyki Mikk... so hot, tight... yes, I do feel good..."

"Yuu..." he croaked out begging for attention, begging for action... begging for something... but he was ignored... yes, his experiment was a success but right now all he wanted was to fuck...

"Fuck..." he choked out when Kanda's other hand went for the proudly standing erection pumping and then brushing the thumb over the tip gathering the pre-come. His hips jerked when Yuu popped the same thumb in the mouth and sucked it opening the black eyes and locking them with his golden ones.

"Mmm yes, I am tasty..." Yuu mumbled and to his further erotic horror his lovely beauty took the hand away from the hot mouth and took the other hand away from the lovely backside, then reached for the black toy, he groaned, god he was almost begging, no matter how he enjoyed the show he was too hard, leaking with his juices and drooling madly how he wanted to taste his lover... fuck, who would of thought Kanda is able to even do something like this... he sure as hell enjoyed Yuu being all provocative... he sure as hell enjoyed the foreplay, he only hoped that it really was a _foreplay_ and he won't be left hanging...

His eyes turned into slits watching the pale hands with lean fingers cover the toy with the lube, nice his baby will fuck himself now, something he actually wanted to see for a whole year already... he only wondered why the nimble hands didn't wet the tip of the false erection with the lube...?

Oh god...

Kanda lifted the black rubber toy to his mouth licking on the top watching him... blow job for a toy and not him... damn it Kanda was playing dirty... he shivered and moaned lowly when the black tip was popped in the hot mouth, the cheeks hollowing in suction... he couldn't breathe anymore, he was gasping for air and choking on his moans.

Yuu popped the toy out of the mouth and led it down between the slender legs moving them wider apart using his own parted legs as a perfect seat. Transfixed he watched his lover kneel up and bite on the lower lip, closing the eyes and arching back as the toy was pushed inside... roughly like Tyki would do.

"Ahh... mhh Tyki...mh you should have...ahhh got me a... _bigger_ one...mhh!"

Tyki swallowed hard... _he_ was bigger that that toy, damn it! Kanda was such an angelic little slut and how he wanted that little slut right now, more than ever! He wanted to entangle his fingers in the blue hair as he would roughly sheath himself in the tight heat... bigger... damn it!"

Kanda was moving up and down pushing the toy in and out with noises and he was barely breathing...

"Mhh... Tyki...ahhhh!" Yuu moaned loudly and a buzzing sound was heard now... and then he really saw his baby's face go pleasured and ecstatic, Yuu's breaths heavy hitting his face one of the pale hands laid on his shoulder digging the nails into his skin through his shirt.

"Oh yes... I fucking like it..." Kanda moaned out and it really was the line for Tyki... he couldn't watch anymore... he was beyond aroused and he was almost cumming.

He was about to grab on Yuu's curvy hips and rip the toy out of the little hole to replace it with something bigger just like his baby wanted, but then Yuu's eyes opened and the Japanese divinity removed the toy randomly throwing it on the floor.

"That shit is no good..."

Tyki chuckled about the sheer honesty in Yuu's voice, the black eyes locked with his and he froze when Kanda put the forehead against his putting the arms around his neck still piercing him with the obsidian eyes.

"Tyki Mikk... I want you... fuck me... and do it good... like you always do...mh take me... make me yours."

It was all one sentence... all of those things... Yuu had never said them before... except his name though but all the rest was the first time... and all together.

He growled like an animal grabbing on the blue hair harshly, crushing their lips together with force, his tongue pushed into the hot mouth and he ravished purely like an animal while his hands laid on the tender soft ass cheeks of his lover, he squeezed roughly till he heard Kanda moan in his mouth, till Kanda bucked the hips forward asking for him to act, and he did, he pulled away from Yuu's mouth and dived in the soft neck where he bit down harshly surely to mark, while Yuu had managed to rip his shirt open and was now digging the nails in his shoulders marking him in return.

He shrugged his shirt off and dived in another kiss while Yuu was actually taking the initiative and grabbed his cock, stroking it, spreading the pre-come over it, he had to moan in the kiss when his lover broke the kiss and kneeled up aligning his cock with the little hole between the ass cheeks, his hands grabbed the same cheeks parting them as he was looking upwards at the flushed face, taken aback when the black lidded eyes stayed on his golden lidded ones. Kanda sat down on him, sheathing him fully.

From there it didn't take long for them to be consumed in heat and passion, he was groaning and moaning watching his precious bounce on his lap with the plump lips parted the eyes closed the hands stroking his chest and shoulders...

Leaning back against the back of the couch he started to snap his hips upwards roughly, giving the pleasure of the sweet spot being hit with each time Yuu sat down on him, he loved the loud moans emitted for him and because of him. He loved the way Kanda for a change wasn't cursing but murmured short phrases under the nose.

Something was quite different in this sex, he felt it and he was sure Yuu did too. He could tell by the obsidian eyes meeting with his time to time... by the shine in them.

There was no way he could last after that kind of show, that's why his fingers wrapped around Kanda's cock that was long since wet from the juices making his moves smoother and better as he started to pump and stroke expertly.

The sweet moans instantly increased in loudness and then it was him who had to move Yuu back and forth when his lover crushed on his chest, he knew what Yuu felt, his sweet baby often did this so he removed his hand from Yuu's shaft and grabbed on the soft ass cheeks, roughly snapping his hips up and down while Kanda was moaning into his neck.

"Tyki... ahh... you feel so good...Tyki... never leave me!"

Those words were his undoing... he growled and he felt the lean perfect body convulse as his baby was spurting the hot essence between them, he let himself go then coming deep and hard into the welcoming heat.

He managed a growl though. "Yuu...never..." his hips jerked and they both moaned and they both rode it out by bucking their hips weakly till their movements stopped and they went limp.

But Kanda didn't stay still for long, as usual Tyki thought, Kanda is about to leave so he tightened his arms around his other half, but Kanda only pressed a light kiss on his cheek and then the plump lips were on his ear.

"I meant it Tyki... never leave me... I love you!"

He gasped and suddenly knew what happiness feels like... he knew Kanda loved him but it had never been said out loud... it was awfully nice to hear it...his arms tightened to the point where he heard Kanda squeak in protest, not a very often heard sound.

"I love you too Yuu... god, I love you so much...never doubt me again Yuu... never ever."

After five minutes of him stroking blue soft tresses he heard Kanda's breathing go relaxed and he smiled...

"I won't..." it was barely a whisper coming from his lover and he grinned.

Now when they were through with this shit maybe they could start being a couple...

_..._

_Fin..._

_An: thank you for reading, I'd love to hear what you think..._


End file.
